


Our Prayer

by SteveLovesBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Battle, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Returns, Comforting Bucky, Comforting Steve, Crying Steve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Men Crying, Prayer, Protective Steve, Romance, Songfic, Steve Angst, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveLovesBucky/pseuds/SteveLovesBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Bucky slash. Songfiction. Post-Winter Soldier. Steve and Bucky are reunited, but since they remain under the authority of SHIELD their work imperils their safety. They continue to look out for each other as they always have done. “The Prayer”, sung by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli, is such a powerful song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> "The Prayer" is just so perfect for Steve and Bucky, whether in WWII or in the 21st century.

Shrapnel, bombs, and bullets had not so much been replaced as laser technology and robots have augmented them. Steve dodged and deflected the glowing missiles and scanned the scene to see if the other Avengers needed him… to see if he could find Bucky easily. It scared him that now, after they served in World War II, that they were still fighting enemy troops.

He winced briefly as a laser grazed his arm. Ignoring the scorching, Steve’s eye suddenly caught a glimpse of Bucky. While the figure was vague and distant, he knew instantly who it was. Feeling some relief, Steve returned his attention to the metallic soldiers that surrounded him. It did not bode well.

Tony blasted several of them, lessening the load for Steve. “Thanks Stark,” Steve called before turning again to crippling and obliterating the robots.

“Calling all Avengers, how’s everything going?” Tony called into his microphone.

“I assure you, good doctor, that all is well, although these metal barbarians vex me greatly,” Thor’s voice called.

“I’ve winged quite a few, myself,” Natasha answered.

“I’m good,” Clint assured.

“Grrrr,” Bruce growled.

“I’d be much better if these bastards didn’t move so fa-,” Bucky’s report was interrupted when he suddenly screamed in pain, “I’ve been hit!!!”

Steve didn’t waste a minute.

\-----

Bucky had been shot in the flank. His injury was the only one from this mission. When Bruce and Natasha found the would-be assassin who had shot Bucky, Steve just flew at him in rage. It stunned the other Avengers to see Steve so angry, to hear him curse and snarl so viciously.

“Easy there, Cap!” Tony blurted, “He’s an enemy assassin, yes, but this is a bit much~!”

Steve ignored Tony. He was in no mood to reason; this bastard had almost killed Bucky and for once he was not in the mood for mercy. He could not stand nearly losing his soulmate once more.

\-----

Although Bucky’s armor saved him from worse injury and that the doctors at SHIELD assured them that Bucky would be well enough to return to action in a few weeks, it frightened Steve to come so close to losing Bucky again. He sobbed in relief as he and Bucky held each other.

“Shhh… it’s all right, babe,” Bucky tried to reassure him as best as he could with the medical apparatus that wrapped all over him, “How could you have known that this would happen? It’s another occupational hazard of working for SHIELD.”

“I know, but when I heard you scream like you did…! Oh god, Bucky I just can’t bear the thought of somebody hurting you,” Steve tenderly kissed Bucky’s brow as he cradled Bucky as best as he could in the hospital bed, “Twice in my life, I’ve come so close to losing you and now this…!”

Bucky held Steve a little tighter, nestling his face into the crook of Steve’s neck. He still could not quite believe that he was reunited with Steve. He still felt like he was the Winter Soldier when SHIELD had him out in battle… he still felt like the doctors would clinically glue him back together after an injury and he would return to business like nothing happened. Now the man he loved was holding him, weeping for him, and Bucky gave thanks for life as he felt Steve’s heart pounding against his own chest.

\-----

They lay together that night and both were grateful that they had married and benefited from the rights and securities of marriage, that they could visit each other in the hospital and stay overnight if need be. Steve held Bucky as tightly as he could without hurting him, the softness of his skin and its sweet scent made his heart swell and the caress of Bucky’s black hair against his face made Steve glassy-eyed; Bucky seemed so vulnerable and frail as he slept. 

Now that Steve had nearly lost Bucky three times, he became acutely aware of the fragility of life and reminded of how quickly that it can end. He kissed his sleeping lover, gently but desperately, silently beseeching that this would be the last time that Bucky would be put into danger.

_I pray you'll be our eyes,_   
_and watch us where we go_   
_And help us to be wise,_   
_in times when we don't know_   
_Let this be our prayer,_   
_when we lose our way_   
_Lead us to a place,_   
_guide us with your grace_   
_To a place where we'll be safe._

“Steve?” Bucky mumbled as he stirred from sleep, “What is it?”

“It’s nothing, soldier,” Steve blurted, “Go ahead and sleep.”

Bucky was unconvinced, “I know you, Steve. If you’re up this late, it’s something.”

Steve nodded ruefully, “I just worry that this could happen to you again… I’m so scared that if this happens again, it will be the last time…!” Steve’s voice was small and frightened.

_La luce che tu hai **(The light that you give us)**_   
_I pray we'll find your light_   
_Nel cuore resterà **(Will stay in our hearts)**_   
_And hold it in our hearts._   
_A ricordarci che **(Reminding us)**_   
_When stars go out each night_   
_L'eterna stella sei **(You are the everlasting star)**_

“Shhhh…” Bucky crooned, “I’ve gotten much worse than this and survived. I’ll be fine, babe.”

“I know… but that doesn’t change the fact that we’re soldiers, in one sense or another. We put our lives on the line when we go into battle and I don’t know how long that luck will hold out…! What if something even worse happens to you and I can’t reach you…?!”

Bucky kissed Steve’s tears, “Don’t blame yourself for when you couldn’t pull me to safety. Shit happens. You never know.”

Steve nodded, “I don’t know how you manage to keep yourself together, love,” he smiled ruefully, “It feels like the days when I was the small one and you the strong one again.” Bucky sniggered, “It sure does.”

Their lips met in a kiss as they ran their hands through each other’s hair.

_Nella mia preghiera **(In my prayer)**_   
_Let this be our prayer_   
_Quanta fede c'e **(There is such faith)**_   
_When shadows fill our day_   
_Lead us to a place_   
_Guide us with your grace_   
_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

“I support SHIELD and their cause, but war sometimes… I’m so tired of it!” Bucky murmured into Steve’s chest, nuzzling in closer, “I can’t stand to see more violence.”

“I know,” Steve kissed Bucky’s tousled hair, “I know. I don’t like it any more than you do… I just don’t know where to begin, how to make matters any better.”

“I mean, we’re occupying at least three different countries and warring with them, for chrissake!” Bucky sighed, amazed at the mess that America was making, “I don’t even know what I think of the US of A, anymore…”

“I don’t know either, soldier,” Steve crooned.

_Sogniamo un mondo senza più violenza **(We dream of a world with no more violence)**_   
_Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza **(A world of justice and hope)**_   
_Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino **(Grasp your neighbor’s hand)**_   
_Simbolo di pace, di fraternità **(As a symbol of peace and brotherhood)**_

“I have to believe that some good comes out of what we’re doing,” Steve muttered, “I have to remind myself why I’m doing what I’m doing.”

“Maybe so,” Bucky replied, “I just feel so powerless sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, “So do I, soldier.”

“At least we have each other, babe,” Bucky kissed Steve’s chest as he rested his face.

_La forza che ci dà **(The strength that you give us)**_   
_We ask that life be kind_   
_È il desiderio che **(Is the wish)**_   
_And watch us from above_   
_Ognuno trovi amor **(That everyone may find love)**_   
_We hope each soul will find_   
_Intorno e dentro a sé **(In and around himself)**_   
_Another soul to love_

Steve fluffed Bucky’s hair, “Yeah, and we’re still here. Neither of us is going anywhere…”

Bucky nodded, “And at least we saved that group of school kids from the doombots.”

They had to smile. Steve and Bucky felt so relieved that, for the struggle that day, twenty children and their teachers caught in the crossfire were alive and safe.

_Let this be our prayer_   
_Let this be our prayer_   
_Just like every child_   
_Just like every child_

“I love you, Bucky,” Steve’s voice quivered, his eyes flickered, “I say it so often now, but I just have to…”

“I love you too, babe,” Bucky pulled him in for a kiss, “I’m tired of hearing some things, but I will never be tired of hearing you say that. Not when I missed seventy-something years of when I could have told you every day.”

They cuddled and kissed for a while before sleep finally began to reclaim them. Come what would, they had the night together in their own little sanctuary. Nobody could take that away from them.

_Need to find a place,_   
_guide us with your grace_   
_Give us faith so we'll be safe_   
_È la fede che **(And the faith that)**_   
_Hai acceso in noi **(You’ve lit inside us)**_   
_Sento che ci salverà... **(I feel will save us...)**_


End file.
